A Constant Craving Through Captivating Moments
by Gleebull
Summary: A kind of continuation of "Constant Craving". Moments in Heather and Naya's story that weren't included in the novel. They take place throughout the story, before the story and after it ended.
1. What's your favorite thing?

The screen faded into the credits as the movie ended. Heather turned off the tv and put the remote on the bureau. The shades weren't down so the moonlight shined through the window allowing some visibility in the dark room. Naya was lying next to her and as the comfortable silence surrounded them, she shifted, resting her head on Hemo's stomach. With the brunette's cheek pressed against a light blue tank top, her head rose with every quiet breath Heather took. Soon, the blonde started to run her fingers through dark hair and was replied with a deep and content sigh.

"What's your favorite thing?" Naya asked breaking the silence.

"My favorite thing?" Asked in response Heather making sure she heard right.

"Mhm" nodded Naya into Hemo's stomach.

"Can it be more than one thing? 'Cause there are a lot of things I like."

"Sure."

"I really like when your feet sink in the sand because of how soft it is after the wave passed. I like the sound of autumn leaves crackling under your shoe. I like that sometimes you turn to the sky and you see a balloon flying over really high. I enjoy watching the city lights from a very secluded place. I like rainy afternoons where you watch movies with hot cocoa. I like seeing snowflakes fall and slowly paint a backyard white. I like dancing and feeling that the music surrounds you and you kind of just forget everything. I like those songs that make you sing at the top of your lungs. I like making a difference and knowing that we're doing something for the people. I like that feeling when the crowd is going nuts and the energy they are giving you, just takes you over. I like being here with you, like this, that every breath I take is filled with your scent because of how close you are to me. I like feeling loved by you and that you will never hurt me."

During the speech her hand left her hair and started to trace soft patterns in the contours of Naya's face. Naya listened patiently with her arms around the dancer's stomach tightly.

"You said you like a lot of things but never said what you love" Naya said quietly after a little while.

"Yeah, because my favorite thing is the only thing I love." She said trying to look at Naya's face and seeing a smile creeping from her lips.

"And what's that?"

"You."

* * *

Hello! I've missed you all! The chapters will not have any order and I don't know how often I'll post them. This is the only one I have written but hopefully with the winter break next week I'll have some time to write. Thanks for following me always, and to show you my gratitude, this was a small and cute chapter to remind you of these two. We may not have Brittana right now, or actually Heya, but we'll always have fanfic. Hope you liked it! See you soon hopefully!


	2. Lazy Sunday and a Ring

Heather loved sundays, it was the only day of the week when she could literally stay in bed all morning and nothing or anyone would interrupt her. It hadn't always been like that, she remembered a time when she was still in school and sundays were dreaded because that meant her procrastination time was over and she needed to do her homework and get ready for school the next day. But now, she was 27, working, and she didn't need to do homework anymore.

However, the biggest reason of her loving sundays, was that she could stay in bed with Naya all day. It was one of the few moments when they were really alone and could cherish each other's company. The blonde was glad that they had forgiven each other and found the love that was never lost, again into their lives. It had been a year and a half from that and they were doing more than fine, Glee had finished but Heather kept making movies and Naya's album had had such a great success that a tour was coming up. Heather had told her that she would follow her wherever, as they never wanted to be separated again, and was really excited about touring again with Naya, because now it would be a complete new experience. Her excitement was more than clear, yet Naya seemed to be waiting for something to happen before they went on tour and she kept pushing meetings to further dates and really not wanting to go just yet. That wasn't like anything Naya would do, she was ambitious and impatient, for Heather's understanding of the topic was very vague. She thought something good was coming, otherwise why would Naya want to wait.

Hemo kept wondering when they would take their next step. Marriage. It was what had driven them away when they broke up but Naya had promised her that they would get married. She just had to get ready. Heather understood and was willing to give her however long she needed to pop the question. She would have done it herself but she had done it before and it only led to them breaking up. Aside from the fact that six months ago, Naya had told her that she wanted to ask Heather, she said it was her turn and she wanted to do it. She just needed more time. Heather agreed and waited for however long it took. She wasn't going anywhere. They would have their forever, she knew it.

* * *

"Nay, I'm hungry" Heather whined as her stomach growled. It was past 11 in the morning and they were still in bed.

"Then get your lazy but sexy ass, up and make yourself something" Naya replied.

"Don't _you _want to make me something. You know your cooking is my favorite" Heather poked softly Naya's side trying to convince her.

"I'm not hungry. There are no incentives for me to go."

"How about this" said Heather seductively placing a kiss in Naya's neck and a hand in her waist making Naya shift below her.

"I think you're confusing real hunger with something else" giggled Naya.

Heather laughed and kissed her lips briefly. "I really am hungry but I'm more than happy to skip breakfast and stay here with you" she said and cuddled into Naya's chest.

Naya smiled and ran her fingers through her blonde hair. She felt so happy. Heather was perfect and she couldn't believe she had let her go once. But now they were together again and she was ready for the next step.

She had had this idea for a month now and had bought the ring two weeks ago. She had been trying to plan for the perfect proposal, and what to say or what to do, and she just couldn't get her head to decide on what or when. Back when Heather had proposed to her she had planned this perfect dinner in the beach and had gone all out to make Naya feel special. Heather knew her so well, because she knew that Naya loved those grand romantic gestures, even though she didn't accept it. And the reason she had been so hesitant about the whole proposal was that she felt that she didn't know her well enough. They had waited a year and a half and Naya was finally ready to make a complete compromise to assure that she would never leave her again.

She loved her so much that she wanted to make it big enough for her, but the truth was that when it came to their love, what Naya felt, was simple and beautiful. Many people feel that the bigger a decision is, the harder it must be, but for Naya it had always been the simple moments that helped her decide on the big things. Like that moment, with just Heather lying in her arms, in the middle of a sunday morning, made her happier than ever. And that was it, it was all she needed.

It was now or never. She didn't want to think anymore. She didn't want to keep waiting for something big and planned to happen. She wanted to dive in, head first. She wanted to be the reckless one for the first time in her life. No more thinking, no more over-analyzing or planning, it was finally time to jump.

"I am still hungry, so I'll go make myself something. Do you want something?" Heather stood up from the bed and once she was standing she turned to look back at Naya.

The brunette who was about to propose, felt her heart beat at the speed of light and desperately clung onto the blonde's T-shirt when she said, "No wait!"

Heather startled by Naya's reaction laughed and said "I thought you weren't hungry, or at least no _that_ hungry".

"No it's not that. I need to tell you something important."

"Ok. Shoot."

"But come back to bed with me. I promise I'll make you breakfast after." Heather laughed and agreed getting back under the covers with Naya.

Naya sat up with her legs still inside the bed and took a deep breath. She was panicking, she didn't know what to say. "I don't know how to say it" she admitted.

Heather gave her a sweet smile, "Just say what you feel".

"Yeah ok, I can do that" nodded Naya.

"I love you Heather. You're beautiful and my life sucks without you. I was lucky enough to find you and find you again and I wanted to tell you that you're never losing me again. We've waited three years and made many mistakes and I feel that we deserve that happy ending".

At some point, Naya had taken Heather's hands in hers and started to stroke them really slowly. It was soothing for her. "I'd been trying to do this for a month and I broke my brain trying to come up with the perfect idea of how to do this or what to say. And it was until now, with you in my arms, like this, that I realized how simple it really was. Everyday I am lucky enough to know that no matter how crazy my day was, you will be waiting for me. I love you and you are the best thing that's ever happened to me. And my love for you is never gonna change. I've loved you since I met you and I will love you forever."

Heather had tears in her eyes and a smile as she watched the love of her life say all these things. "In my life, the simple moments have always helped me decide on the big things. And that is why, here in the comfort of our own home..." Naya let go of her girlfriend's hands and got up from bed to open the drawer of her night stand. She retrieved a small black box and Heather's heart sped up like never before when she realized what it was. "I would like to ask you something" Naya added and kneeled down on the floor next to the bed.

"Baby, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Heather laughed not believing the moment and with happy tears falling down her cheeks, she got up and threw herself at Naya in the floor. Startled by the sudden attack, Naya fell to the floor with Heather on top of her and the blonde kissed her hard. The ring box fell from her hands and instinctively, she hugged the blonde and kissed her back. When they broke apart for air Heather said, "Yes. Yes. Yes."

And with every 'yes' came another peck on the lips. "A million times yes".

Naya grinned into the kiss and touched the ground with her hand trying to find the ring box. When she found it, she opened it and separated from Hemo's lips.

"Baby the ring" Naya insisted when Hemo kept kissing her. Finally she gave in and Naya could sit properly and place the ring on Heather's fourth finger.

"It's beautiful" Heather said with the biggest smile in her face.

"Yeah? You really like it? Lea and Dianna helped me pick it out."

"It's gorgeous."

Naya smiled at her and seeing her face Heather added, "I love you so much Naya Rivera".

"I love you forever" Naya rapidly replied. They met their lips again and when they broke apart, their foreheads together, "We're engaged" Naya whispered.

"We're getting married" Heather said just as softly as the brunette and they laughed because there was no reason to be quiet.

They could shout it from the rooftops if they wanted, because they were going to be together forever. After six years of knowing each other and three years of trying, they had gotten it right. And not even themselves were going to drive them apart.

* * *

Hey! Hoped you liked it! Props to loveitswhatsugarismadeof for proposing the idea and making me want to write it! Another one really cool next! See you later!


	3. Because I love her, Mrs Morris

"Thanks for agreeing to see me."

"Sure, no problem, it's a very busy day, but I'll do anything for her." Naya replied taking a sip of her scalding coffee.

"I understand, and that's why talking to you is so important" Heather's mom said. "I want to apologize for my behavior before. I thought I was protecting her but I see now that I was doing the opposite actually" she paused but Naya remained silent so she kept going.

"When Heather's dad died, I didn't know what I was going to do. He was the one who supported us, who took care of us. He was a great man and actually many of Heather's qualities come from him. They were so similar and I see a lot of him in her. She's always been so strong and poised and never gives up, and that's just something I wish I had myself. So when he died, I was really worried about her, she was just a kid. Nobody expects a 14 year old to lose a father, because her sisters were older and could stand alone just fine, but she was very dependent of him." The woman took a moment and played with her cup of coffee. Naya nodded understandingly so she continued after some seconds.

"After it, she just fell down, she became lonely and sometimes she would act out. My relationship with her wasn't a good one, and I really didn't know what to do to make her feel better." Naya kept listening attentively trying to understand her fiancé better through her soon to be mother in law.

"It was after she went to college that I started to understand her better. She went and applied to Arizona State because she thought that that was what her father wanted her to do. But after a year or so, she understood that by doing what she truly loved, she was going to make him proud. Not that she needed to make him proud because Heather was always a fighter. She struggled a lot, but finally achieved what she wanted. Although she was far away and living this life that I never thought she would have, she was happy and I could see it, so our relationship blossomed. But I still got scared that she was going to become someone I didn't want her to be. So when she told me she was dating you, I got really scared." Naya tensed at the comment but remained silent.

"I didn't know she was _gay _or that she _liked_ _girls_ so it all came as a shocker to me."

"She's bi" Naya clarified.

Heather's mom flinched a bit but remained calm. "However it is, it wasn't something that was encouraged in the house".

"It's not something that can be encouraged or even taught, it's something you are" Naya said a bit louder than before.

"That's your opinion, but however it is, I didn't come here to discuss your or my views in the matter. I came here to apologize, because despite my stubbornness and how much I wanted to pretend it wasn't happening, Heather loves you. And there's nothing I can or want to do about it."

Naya relaxed a bit but kept her walls up. The fact that she had hurt Heather, even if it was her own mother, was something Naya was serious about.

"I realize now that by not accepting your relationship I was only driving her apart from me, and that's something I don't want. It took me a while to understand her half as her father did, but I'm glad that I'm close to her now and more importantly, that she's happy. If being with you is what truly makes her happy, then I'm happy too. Heather's always been very outspoken and with a strong drive, so I know that if she's with you, it's because she loves you a lot." The woman said firmly.

"I know, that's why I'm marrying her" Naya responded seriously.

"I'm aware my motives were selfish and I couldn't have been more mistaken in not accepting your relationship. And for that I'm truly sorry and would like to make amends."

The brunette gave it a lot of thought but then said "I accept your apology, because I know how important you are to her, and because I know that you understand what losing your daughter feels like. I would know, I lost her once" Naya said the last part quietly.

"Now, you two are getting married, and you broke her heart before, and I want to know about that. I saw what being apart from you did to her. When she came to Arizona for the holidays after you had broken up, she had no light in her eyes and that was when I finally understood how important you were to her. I know you're past it, but I still don't know what your intentions with her are" Heather's mom said focusing on another topic.

"I intend to marry her and spend the rest of my life with her, because she's the person I want to have a forever with." Naya replied certainly.

"I get that, but how can I know that you won't leave again" The blonde woman said doubtful.

"Because I love her, Mrs. Morris. I love her like I've never loved anyone before. My life is crazy, all the fame and money sometimes lifts me off the ground, but your daughter, keeps my feet on the Earth. She keeps me sane and makes me a better person. Sometimes everything just flashes by but Heather calms it down and reminds me of what's important. I was selfish and stupid before, pretending that being single was better, because not being committed was just easier. But I had it all wrong, life with her is easy and amazing, because I love her and I don't want it any other way. I'm the lucky one for being with her and I thank god every day that I had the blessing of meeting her and falling in love with her. And to make sure that that never changes, I will marry her and I promise that she will never be hurt again, because I wouldn't live if I hurt her again. She's my life and if I were to ever lose her again..." Naya's voice broke, "I don't know what I would do".

The blonde woman nodded and offered an understanding smile at her soon to be daughter in law. "Sorry for getting emotional, it's just that I care deeply about your daughter, Mrs. Morris" Naya said sniffing back the tears.

"It's all right, and it's Helen, Naya. Now that we're family, we should start calling ourselves by our first names don't you think?" Naya laughed and nodded.

"You're a great girl, Naya. Very talented, and I know that you're going to take great care of my Heather. So don't disappoint me, ok?"

Naya smiled and said, "I won't. I promise Mrs... I mean, Helen".

"Well all right, go and get ready because you gotta look beautiful. It's your wedding day!" Helen said.

"Yeah. Thanks, for apologizing. Heather really needs you."

"Not more than she needs you now. Make her happy Naya".

The two women got up, hugged and said goodbye. As Naya was leaving the room, Helen said "I want grandchildren soon".

Naya grinned, and said "We'll do our best". And with that she left and went to get ready. Today, she was getting married.

* * *

Hoped you liked it! I have no idea what Heather's mom's name is, so I made an educated guess :) See you soon!


	4. A New Beginning

**Hello! Here is the newest chapter. It took me like two months to write it but it's really long to make up the fact that since last year I hadn't uploaded a new chapter. Hope all is well and props to my special advisor for giving me the inspiration to write this and for giving me the awesome title. You know who you are :)**

**Ever since I wrote the last chapter of Constant Craving I wanted to do this, and I finally did! So here it is, hope you enjoy it and please leave a review. Thanks for the constant support. Lots of love.**

* * *

"Baby, do you want more tea?" Naya asked her wife when she was in the kitchen and Heather sat in the living room flipping through channels in the TV.

"No I'm fine, thanks" she shifted uncomfortably, her big stomach not really permitting her to do anything.

Naya came to the living room and as she was sitting next to her on the couch she noticed something. "Babe, you spilled some tea on yourself".

"What? No, I did-" Heather turned to look at herself and noticed her pants were wet. "Naya" she said calmly realizing what really was happening.

"Yeah?" She replied absentmindedly looking at her phone.

"Naya" the blonde repeated making Naya look at her. "My water just broke."

"WHAT?!" Naya panicked and stood from the couch. "H-How can it be, the C-section is scheduled for tomorrow!"

"The baby doesn't really work according to our schedules. If he wants to come out, he'll come out" Heather replied still sitting down.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! The baby's coming! The baby's coming! Heather! The baby's coming" Naya freaked out and yelled at her.

"Will you calm down! God, I should be the one freaking out, not you!" Heather replied just as loudly.

Naya remained silent while she understood that she was overreacting. "You're right, I'm sorry. I'm here, ok? By your side always. I'll calm myself down" she said kneeling down in front of Heather.

"That's fine, just stay calm."

"I love you" Naya said tenderly.

"I love you too. But honey, I think you're too calm now. Our son will come out of me here or in the hospital, and I'd much rather have him in the hospital" Heather said patiently even in her state.

"Shit! You're right! What do I do?! What do I do?!" The panic came back.

"Calm down, Jesus! Just get the bag, the pillow, the keys and help me up!" The blonde demanded.

"Right! Pillow! Got it! Bag, got it! Keys got 'em" she yelled running around the house reacting to what Hemo said. She started pacing around when she didn't know what else to get.

"Naya! Help me up!" Naya rushed to her and did as told, with the bag, pillow, keys and Heather in hand she went outside the house. Locked it and helped Heather in the car. She was already calling the doctor to tell him that Heather's water had broken when she started the car and got it out of the drive.

"Hang up this second! You can't talk and drive at the same time" Heather scolded her when Naya kept talking with the doctor and driving.

"I'm telling him that you...Yes doctor, her water broke" Naya said in between conversations.

"Naya Marie Rivera if you do not hang up this second, you will not see your son being born!" Heather screamed finally panicking herself. "I want to get alive to the hospital and deliver my son safe and alive! And I want for you to calm down and help me out!"

Naya's eyes went wide and even the doctor in the phone remained silent. "Naya, I got everything in control, call me when you arrive" Doctor Peterson said afraid that Hemo might kill Naya. She hung up and kept driving.

"Thank you! We're fine Nay, I haven't even had any contractions yet. Our baby boy will be alive but I need you to work with me. Stay calm, everything's all right, we'll get there, ok?" Heather calmed Naya and herself down.

Naya nodded, "Yeah. Sorry, babe, I'm just really excited and nervous, but I'm here, calmed and for you 100 percent. We're going to be parents" Naya took her eyes off the road briefly and smiled at her wife.

"Yeah we are" she smiled and put her hand on top of Naya's in the steering wheel and squeezed it.

* * *

They finally pulled into the drive of the hospital and Naya rushed out to help Heather down and get all their things as well. Two nurses rushed to them when they saw who they were with a wheelchair for Hemo.

"Hi. This is Heather Morris, we talked with Dr. Peterson in the phone and he said that he would have everything ready. Her water just broke" Naya informed the nurses as they entered the ER.

"Yes, we were informed, have any contractions already started?" The young nurse asked.

"No not yeeeet! Never mind, I'm having one right now!" Heather answered. Naya went next to her and took her hand, letting Hemo squeeze it very hard.

"Breathe sweetie, breathe" Naya said to herself as well as she was starting to feel the panic come back again.

"Ok, that wasn't that bad" Heather said once it was over.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean it hurts, but it's bearable."

"Well you're just getting started but let's see how far along they come, ok?" The nurse asked in a sweet voice.

"Let's take you to your room" the other nurse said and Heather sat in the wheelchair that was just given to her.

"Right this way, please" the first nurse told the two girls. Naya grabbed everything and pushed Hemo's wheelchair to the elevator trying to not get nervous from all the people that were staring at them. Obviously they knew who they were.

Once settled in the room Naya realized something. "Oh crap, I didn't call anyone".

"You're right, can you call my mom first, though" Hemo said shifting a bit on the hospital bed, trying to get comfortable. The C-section was scheduled to be in two hours because even with the contractions, the baby wasn't going down; it went right up after each one. This was due to the umbilical cord being around the baby's neck. When Dr. Peterson, saw this two days before in an ultrasound, he scheduled a C-section. However, little baby boy Morris, had decided that it was time to come out and the contractions started after Heather's water had broken. When Naya called him and explained the situation, he predicted that this would happen and confirmed it when he got to the hospital and the nurses explained the situation after Naya and Heather had arrived.

"Yeah, sure baby. I'll get right to it" Naya said and got her phone and stepped outside the room to talk while a nurse entered to check up on Heather.

"Helen, hi. It's Naya"

"Hey Naya, how's my girl doing?" Helen Morris asked.

"Fine, well, her water broke so we came to the hospital and we had to move the C-section up in two hours."

"Oh my gosh! The baby's coming" she excitedly said.

"Yeah, we're all set here, just waiting for Dr. Peterson to arrive and tell us what's next. Heather's fine but she asked for you, so do you think you can make it before she goes into labor?"

Mrs. Morris had arrived the day before to New York when she knew that it would be a scheduled labor. She had hoped on a plane from Arizona and was staying in a hotel nearby Heather and Naya's apartment. The same had happened with Naya's parents and sister as well as Dianna and Kevin who still lived in L.A.

"Yes, of course, I'll leave right now. Tell her that everything's going to be fine and that I love her" answered Helen.

"Yeah, I'll tell her. Bye" Naya hung up but immediately dialed her sister's number.

"Naya hey" Nickayla said.

"Hi Nick, um, Hemo's water broke and we're already here in the hospital."

"Oh my god! Yey! We'll be right over, I'll tell Mom and Dad."

"Ok yes, thanks."

"I can't believe I'm going to be an aunt!"

"Yeah me too." They hung up and that's when it hit Naya. She was going to be a mother.

Seconds after she hung up, Lea appeared with Cory. "Hi Nay, we got your text. I can't believe you're having a baby!" Lea said as she hugged Naya.

"It's so surreal, I can't even believe it myself" Naya said out of sorts.

"Are you ok, Nay?" Cory asked when he saw her face.

"I d-don't know. It just hit me that I'm going to be a mother" she said nervously.

Lea and Cory shared a quick look. "Nay, it's ok to feel nervous and apprehensive, it's a big day" Lea assured.

"But I'm scared."

"About what?" Cory asked.

"About not being a good mother, about letting Heather down, again" Naya said her eyes starting to water.

"Hey, look at me" Cory said softly but equally firm and made Naya look at him. "You can _never _let her down, ok? You're a fantastic wife because you love her and have been with her ever since you fixed your problems. You married her! And you're having a baby with her! I don't think that's letting her down at all."

"Yeah, Naya. It's ok to be scared but you'll do great" Lea agreed with her husband.

"But that's my problem, that I get scared and I run away."

"But you won't this time, because Heather needs you, and most importantly because that little baby inside her tummy, needs you" Lea said kindly.

"I know, and I want to be here and I know I won't run away because I need them too. But I'm having a hard time calming myself down. Heather had to yell at me because I was getting her more nervous and not helping" Naya admitted ashamed.

Cory laughed a bit to himself when he pictured a stressed Naya pacing around and Heather yelling at her, but he rapidly said, "There you go, you just said it. You need them too and for that reason, you're going to take a deep breath and calm down, because soon it will all be over and you'll have a beautiful baby in your arms. A beautiful baby that's your son or daughter with Heather. That's pretty spectacular if you ask me".

"Naya, Heather needs you more than ever, because she actually is feeling pain right now, your problems are just as important but you need to show her that you're here for her and for your baby. You're going to be a fantastic mother, because you care enough to think that you might do it wrong. So now stop worrying because your wife needs you" Lea finished.

Naya felt much better after her friends' words. "Thank you guys, I don't know what I would do without you" she hugged both of them and went towards Heather's room. "Oh, before I forget, can you text Dianna and Kevin and tell them we're here?"

"Yeah, I'll do it right now" said Cory taking his phone out and texting them really quickly.

"Baby, look who arrived first" said Naya enthusiastically to Heather. Lea and Cory entered and Heather smiled.

"Hi guys, so happy you're here."

"Hi Hemo! How are you doing?" Said Lea reaching over to her and giving her a hug, Cory did the same and stood next to her.

"A little uncomfortable and the contractions are a bitch. But I'm hanging in there."

"Are they really that bad?" Cory asked.

"I imagined them much worse but they still hurt."

"Oh my god baby I don't know how you're doing this!" Naya said overwhelmed.

Lea and Cory shot her a look that told her to be brave and so she was. "But I'm so proud of you, and I'm here, to make it easier" she smiled tenderly at her wife.

Heather mouthed an 'I love you' and took her hand. Naya instead of answering back, just planted a lingering kiss on her forehead.

A knock on the door interrupted their moment. "Hi Heather, how's my favorite dancer mommy doing?" Dr. Peterson said when he entered the room. He was around 45 years old and had brown hair and green eyes. He was tall but comparing him with Cory he was just an average guy.

"Hey Dr. Peterson. We're doing fine" Heather replied politely.

The doctor went and shook Naya's hand "Naya, how are you holding up?"

"We're doing great" she answered.

He noticed the other two people in the room and said, "I don't believe we have met".

With that Cory reacted and reached over to give him his hand, "Cory, and this is my wife, Lea" the tall Canadian introduced the short brunette.

"Nice to meet you" Lea said and shook his hand as well.

"You were all in Glee right?" Dr. Peterson said finding the faces familiar. Although it was more probable that he knew Lea and Cory from their work after Glee.

"Yeah, we met there and have been friends ever since" Naya stepped in.

"That's great" Dr. Peterson said, "So, Heather, how are those contractions going?" He asked getting back on track.

"Great. They're like a little party in my uterus." She replied sarcastically but not trying to be rude.

"Awesome" Dr. Peterson said dismissively but with a light grin, checking his medical folder. "How far along are they?"

"4 minutes apart, give or take" Naya replied.

"Well it says here that you're dilated 6 centimeters but that doesn't matter because of the C-section. Everything seems normal and the x-ray they just took seems to confirm that the baby is still tied in the umbilical cord, hence the C-section. If the contractions become very close apart we will have to move up the operation, but if everything goes according to the plan, in less than two hours your baby will be born." He explained and smiled at the end.

Naya and Heather shared a nervous and excited look and the brunette squeezed her hand.

"Just try to relax and a nurse will come in a while to get you ready for surgery. I'll go now to get everything ready. Page me if you need anything" he was just leaving when he turned around and said, "Oh, I almost forgot. Due to who you are, we have closed the area so just don't go wandering around the hospital if you don't want to be recognized."

That part he directed it more to Lea and Cory because Naya and Heather couldn't really move much. "We are aware of the delicacy of the topic concerning the media and we want to ensure you a normal and serene labor."

"Thanks Dr. Peterson. Thank you for your concern" said Naya and Heather respectively. He exited and left the two couples alone in the room.

* * *

After a little while, Hemo's mom got there followed by Naya's family. The last ones to get there were Dianna and Kevin since both of them had worked early in the morning but had made their way together and arrived as soon as they could. Heather's sisters would get later that day as they both had a hard time getting out of their job early. An hour and a half had passed and the room started to feel very crowded. Heather's contractions were now two minutes apart but it was ok because it was almost time.

"Ouch!" Heather grunted as the contractions kept getting worse.

"Relax baby, we're almost there" Naya assured squeezing her hand. They hadn't separated ever since they got there.

"They're getting closer together" Dianna said.

"It's normal. When I had Heather, my contractions got up to less than a minute apart" Helen said to the room.

Heather's eyes widened, "Oh my god mom, how did you survive that?"

Helen laughed, "Because I knew my little baby girl was going to be in my arms very soon" Heather smiled at her mom, "Plus, your father was always a great support and it was my third time too".

"Mine actually went increasing in difficulty. Naya was a piece of cake compared to Nickayla" Naya's mother said.

"What about Mychal? I bet he was harder, especially with that huge head of his" Nickayla said defensively. They all laughed at that.

"Good thing he's not here or he would totally tackle you right now" Naya's father laughed.

"It's such a shame that he couldn't be here" Lea said.

"Yeah it really is, but with the Super Bowl coming up, he needs as much practice as he can. But he promised he would make it by tonight. Boston is just a few hours away" Naya added.

"It's so great that he's the star player of the Patriots. How far he's come" Cory said.

"We are all really proud of him" Naya smiled talking about her little brother.

* * *

The parents had left the room and had gone to get a bite to eat before they took Heather and Naya to the delivery room. In the room remained the Glee friends and Nickayla.

"So, any chance either of you wants to cave in and tell us if it's a boy or a girl?" Kevin asked when the last conversation ended.

"Nope" Heather grinned.

"Darn it!" Kevin cursed.

"You can try all you want but we won't tell you" Naya laughed.

"You enjoy our suffering don't you?" Dianna asked.

"A little bit, yeah" Heather said and smiled with her wife.

"You're bad friends" Lea said teasingly.

"It's not like we just said, 'Hmm what should we do to make our friends feel bad? Oh I know! Let's not tell them the sex of our baby!'" Naya said, the sarcasm spilling out of her words.

Heather laughed loudly at her wife's comment but added, "Yeah, Nay's right. We just felt that it was something nice to share only the two of us until the birth. Plus, we can do whatever we want with our kid because you will still come back and beg us to let you babysit because of how adorable he or she will be".

"They do make a point" Cory replied.

"Dibs on babysitting duty as the official aunt!" Nickayla excitedly said.

"Oh hell no! Don't come here with your 'same blood' nonsense!" Kevin teased.

"We all have the same rights as you, I might add" Dianna interjected.

"Yeah, we're all aunts and uncles" Lea said.

"But Uncle Kevin will be the kid's favorite" Kevin said surely.

"No no, Uncle Cory and Aunt Lea will totally win you that title" Cory exclaimed.

"What makes you think that?" Kevin asked.

"Because if it's a boy I will take him to the best hockey games, obviously Canadian, and if it's a girl, Lea will make sure she's a Broadway geek or whatever".

They all laughed at his comment and Dianna added, "I don't know about the best uncle title, but I will make a run for your money for the best aunt Le".

"Oh, we're getting cocky, huh?" Lea played along.

Nickayla was about to interject when another contraction hit and Naya silenced everyone. "Shut up all of you, let Hemo breathe".

Once it passed Heather laughed and told her wife, "It's fine babe. They're getting bigger but I'm ok. Thanks though" she stretched her hand urging for Naya's and when she was holding it she squeezed it and smiled at her wife. Naya kissed her hand and smiled back. She didn't care all her friends and sister were watching, she loved Heather so much and she needed to show her that she was there for her.

"You're all going to be the best aunts and uncles ever, our baby will be blessed with many great people that love him or her very much" Heather made sure she said both him and her; they really wanted to keep it a secret. "Thanks for being here and making this already special day, even better and for keeping Nay and me calm."

Naya nodded and smiled.

There was a knock on the door and a nurse stepped in. "Heather, it's time. Dr. Peterson is getting ready in the delivery room. We need to take you now."

Heather turned to look at Naya and they shared a nervous look. Their friends and Nickayla stood up while they put Heather in a stretcher and hugged both girls and wished them good luck. Their parents were able to catch them before they left and did the same as their friends.

* * *

Once they were in the delivery room, Naya was asked to change into the hospital gown for the C-section while they finished getting everything ready. She came back and met Heather in the hospital bed with her lower part of the body covered by a curtain.

"Ok, so is everything ready?" Dr. Peterson said as he entered the room. A doctor helper said it was and they told Heather that they would put the anesthesia on. Naya and Heather remained rather quiet while the doctors explained stuff but they could feel each other's hearts beating out of their chests as the excitement and nerves took over.

"Ok so we'll start now. Heather and Naya, I want you to remain calm as the procedure will only take a short time."

Both girls nodded and Heather took Naya's hand suddenly when Naya was looking at the doctors and was more than nervous.

"Hey, baby" Naya turned to her when she felt the squeeze of her hand. "I love you".

The blonde didn't say much but to Naya it had meant the world. It had been almost 5 years since they said that for the first time, but it still felt the same. With just eight letters they could say to each other all they needed and Naya understood. She said it back and kissed her wife's lips tenderly, stroking her cheek very softly with her thumb.

The doctor announced that the anesthesia should be in and Heather couldn't feel a thing there so it meant it had worked. The operation started and Naya never left Heather's side or dropped their conjoined hands. For a couple of minutes they didn't hear anything else than medical instructions and if it hadn't been for the doctor explaining what was happening, the girls wouldn't have a clue. They couldn't do much so they remained with their gazes set on each other and their hands together. With every loving look and squeeze Heather understood that Naya was there for her and that nothing or no one would ever make that moment less special. Their son, was being born.

* * *

"And here it is!" Dr. Peterson exclaimed excitedly. Naya and Heather didn't quite understand what was going on until piercing cries filled the room.

"Yep, it's a boy" Dr. Peterson stated the obvious. In his hands a tiny little baby that although was minutes old, he was a whole person who cried and moved and was completely alive. They took him to clean him but let Naya and Heather have a full glance of little baby Morris.

A few minutes after, they brought him bundled up in a blanket while he cried nonstop. The doctor put him in Heather's waiting arms and she rocked him softly to get him to stop crying.

"Hi" she cooed, "Hi baby. Oh look how beautiful you are" in her face the biggest smile Naya had ever seen.

"Congratulations. You're parents now!" Dr. Peterson said enthusiastically.

Heather kept rocking him and slowly he stopped crying and moved around barely. It was amazing that someone so little could have so much life within him, and Heather and Naya realized that that little bundle of skin in Hemo's arms, was their whole life now. They were parents. No more partying until the sun came up, no more spontaneous trips to wherever, no more just them, and them alone. There were three of them now and their lives would now have to revolve completely around their baby. Their son. They were a _family_. And they didn't want it any other way.

Heather kept repeating sweet things to him and rocking him really softly. While he kept his eyes closed and made little noises. Heather realized that her wife had been shockingly quiet and didn't understand why. The blonde turned her head and saw that silent tears were falling off Naya's eyes as she looked at her son with proud eyes.

"You're crying" the blonde told her.

"I'm just so happy and proud of you" replied Naya finally finding a source of words. She took her eyes briefly off the baby and looked at her other perfect thing.

"We did this together and now we're parents" said Hemo and reached with the arm that wasn't holding the baby, Naya's hand. The brunette took it and returned her gaze at her son right after she squeezed back.

"He's beautiful." Naya had never seen something so perfect, so completely angelic and utterly sublime. She couldn't believe that it was almost as if he was a part of her, but she knew he wasn't, at least, not biologically. It was all Heather's, it was her son. And part of that was why Naya thought that he was the best thing she had ever seen, because it came from Heather, her absolute and only love. Her perfect wife.

She turned her stare to Heather and realized how proud she was of her. Of not only going through nine months of pregnancy, but also bringing to life something so amazing. With adoration eyes she knew how much she truly loved Heather and that she had the honor to call her hers for eternity.

Suddenly he opened his tiny eyes and both girls could see the dark fiery brown color. Naya's eyes.

"He has your eyes" Heather added softly. "I know it's not technically possible, but he does". Heather saw so much of him in her and he was only a few moments old. From the day he was born, Hemo had been convinced that she might have given birth to him, but he was Naya's son.

Naya chuckled and wiped her tears, "I love you so much" she leaned down and placed a longing kiss on Heather's forehead.

"I love you even more" she moved her neck and met Naya's lips briefly. The kiss was full of emotion because they had never felt so at ease than with their son in their arms. They went through highs and lows to get there and they had made it.

"Hi, Joseph" Naya cooed and placed a kiss on her son's tiny pale forehead.

"I like Joey" Heather said.

Naya smiled tenderly at her wife and leaned down so she was close to them. "Thanks for coming to this world".

They were a family.

* * *

Naya came out of the delivery room while they took Heather to the recovery room and Joey to the nursing station, still wearing her operation gown. Cory and Naya's father were pacing around waiting for news, both moms were sitting on a bench chatting quietly, Nickayla was leaning against a wall, and Dianna, Kevin and Lea were sitting on other chairs speaking to each other. When Naya came out, everybody stood or stopped pacing around and looked at her.

"It's a boy" Naya said simply, relieved that she could finally tell the people she cared most of, the secret they have been holding for months now.

Everybody cheered and went to hug Naya and asked how Heather was. After all their questions, concerns, congratulations and best wishes were given, Naya returned inside to change into normal clothes and get set up in their new room for when Heather came out of the recovery.

Heather's sisters arrived an hour later and Mychal a little while after. At some point the room became extremely crowded so they took turns seeing Heather and Naya. At seven o' clock the parents and siblings decided to say goodbye because they were either tired from their trips or just wanted to rest. Ashley had called from London where she was working to say congratulations and had promised that she would go visit them on New York when she was done with her movie.

The nurses had brought Joey in at eight o'clock for his first time at eating. In the room only remained the Glee friends and when the nurses entered, they decided to go get a quick bite to eat in the hospital's cafeteria, to give the girls some privacy.

It went great because it seemed that little Joseph had quite the appetite, and although Hemo said it felt weird, it was a new experience that she wouldn't change for nothing. It was a rather beautiful moment and Naya just stared amazed at how her wife and son were bonding over one of human's most raw and basic activity, yet incredibly meaningful and sentimental.

When Joey was done eating the nurse left him with his moms and their friends entered the room.

"I can't believe you guys made something so fucking beautiful."

"Lea, language! There are minors present!" Kevin said hushing her friend.

Naya and Heather chuckled quietly along with the gang while they held hands and were half lying/half seating in Heather's bed. Dianna was rocking him gently and the other three were just standing around her looking at him.

"I'm sorry, he's just so cute I could cry" apologized Lea.

"I can't believe _you_ _guys _made something so beautiful" Dianna said without taking her eyes off the baby.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Naya said, "Heather is one hot piece of action".

"Aww thanks honey" Heather cooed and pecked Naya's cheek.

Dianna laughed softly trying to avoid waking up baby Joey, "You know what I mean, you guys are very good looking, but this little guy is a whole other level of perfection".

The girls turned to look at each other and then to their son with adoring eyes.

"He's got your skin Hemo" Kevin added when the girls didn't reply Dianna's comment.

"I know, right? With the donor looking like Naya, I would have thought that his skin would be a little more tanned. But he's really pale."

"Well, he's just a day old, maybe his skin will change after a while" Naya said.

"I think he's the perfect mash-up of you two" Cory said, his eyes on the little guy.

"What about the eyes?" Lea asked.

"They're brown" Heather answered.

"Really?" Kevin sounded surprised.

"Yeah, I was thrilled" Heather smiled.

"Why? You don't like your eyes?" Dianna asked swaying softly with Joey still in her arms.

"No, it's not that. I like my eyes, but I love Naya's" Naya turned amazed to look at her wife and couldn't even believe how still after 5 years she could still surprise her every time.

"Baby..." Her mind drifted leaving her speechless. The only thing she could do in the absence of words was show her how much she loved her. She reached in and kissed her hair sweetly. Heather leaned closer with the feeling of contact and snuggled into her.

"You guys are sickeningly sweet, still" Kevin laughed.

"Shut up, Bee. I'm happy" Naya silenced him with a smile. The group of friends smiled at Heather and Naya when Dianna returned Joey to them and they looked like a family.

Cory hugged Lea from behind and she put her hands on top of his that were resting on her stomach. "I want one" Cory said to Lea.

She wrapped her arms around his back, when she turned around. "I want one too" she smiled.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I've been thinking about it ever since these two got pregnant." Lea said and referred to Naya and Heather with a nod of her head.

"Oh my god guys! That's so great! We can go to Gymboree classes together!" Said Heather overly excited and a little bit loud which made Joey cringe in his sleep while in Naya's arms.

"Haha let's not get carried away, Hemo" Lea said quietly trying to ensure that Joey didn't wake up.

"Yeah, why don't Lea and I discuss this matter privately" Cory said. "But I'm glad we're thinking about it" he smiled at his wife.

"Well whenever you are ready to have a baby, you have our support and help for whatever you need" Naya said shifting her eyes from her friends to her son.

"Thank you Nay, that's really sweet. It will still be a while with my show and everything going so well right now" Lea added and Cory nodded.

"Look at us, all grown up" Kevin mentioned. "Who would have thought that it would all turn out like this, back when we were just dancing and singing in a choir room."

"Do you miss Artie's chair?" Naya remarked.

The group laughed and Kevin replied, "No, god no. I prefer walking. Although I got very used to it, the first job I had after Glee, I entered the scene and was like 'where's my chair?'"

"It seems like forever ago, doesn't it?" Dianna said.

"It's been more than four years now" Heather stated.

"Time flies" Lea said.

"It's kind of a shame that we didn't stay as in touch as we promised" Cory added.

"What do you mean?" Asked Dianna.

"Well, we still see Mark and Amber on the music awards, or Darren and Jenna at some red carpets or Chris on the news. We only hear of Harry or Vanessa and sometimes Chord. We know they're ok and out there, but we never actually _see _them, and if we do it's not like five years ago."

"I do miss that. I miss them" Lea agreed.

"Good thing we still see each other" Heather said hopefully.

"We should change that; we should make a reunion or at least see all each other a couple of times a year. We were best friends for four years and it is only fair that we remain at least, somewhat close" Dianna replied.

"I think a reunion is a great idea, it would be a very nice excuse to go back to LA and see everybody" Naya agreed.

"Yeah, I'll get it done!" Dianna grinned.

"Will Mr. Crawford get invited?" Kevin asked nonchalantly.

The other four laughed and Dianna rolled her eyes. "Of course he will, doofus, he's my boyfriend. Who by the way sent his most sincere congratulations to the happy couple all the way from LA." "Tell him thanks" Naya said, "How is that going by the way?"

"Wonderful, living with him has been great."

"I hear wedding bells" Lea joined in.

"No, stop it. At least not right now" Dianna answered.

"Oh but you have been thinking about it!" Heather exclaimed.

Everybody went "woo" at the sight of Dianna's clearly flushed cheeks. "I don't know, ok? Maybe. I like things right now, they're at a good pace."

"But if he asked eventually, would you say yes?" Naya asked her friend.

"I'd consider it, yes."

"Aww Di that's so great!" Lea shrieked.

"Cory, control your woman!" Dianna teased and Cory laughed.

"No come on! I'm happy for you! He's a good guy" Lea said.

"Yeah he is" Dianna smiled.

"Well if something happens you know we're always here and support your decisions 100 percent."

"Thanks Kev. Thank you guys, all of you. I'm really glad that at least us six, stayed this close. Even if some of us live on the other side of the country" Dianna said gratefully.

"That's what we're here for. To be good friends to each other" Cory responded.

Ten minutes later a nurse came for Joey so that Naya and Heather could sleep. They all reluctantly let him go, but not before each of them held him for a while and made ridiculously cute baby noises at him. Dianna, Cory, Kevin and Lea left a short while after and went for dinner at Lea and Cory's favorite restaurant in New York. Heather and Naya enjoyed some quiet time alone, just talking like when they were dating. Heather drifted off to sleep while Naya talked to her, the fatigue of the operation finally catching up with her.

Naya stayed awake a while longer thinking about one of the longest days she had ever had and all that had happened. She couldn't believe that their son was born and he was everything and much more of how she imagined he would be. Tranquility flowed through her and she felt at peace with herself and the situation of her being a mom. She knew she was ready and that she wouldn't let down Heather or Joey, ever. She couldn't. They were her complete world and she was happy with how her life turned out to be. If someone had told her ten years before that she would end up marrying her best friend and having a boy with her, she wouldn't have believed it. But life was wonderfully unexpected, and she wouldn't change hers one tiny bit.

* * *

Three days later Heather and Naya checked out of the hospital with little Joey in their arms. They stayed that amount of time because Heather had more recovery to do since it had been a C-section, and by the second day, she was more than ready to take their baby home. Their families went to visit them every day and Naya's family managed to convince her to go out with them four for dinner one night. She was reluctant of leaving Heather's side, and it took a lot of convincing from Heather's part to get her to go with her family. In the meantime, Heather's sisters and mom stayed with her to catch up while they all took turns holding Joey. Kevin and Dianna left two days after Joey was born as they had to return to LA for work.

The lock to the door opened and they entered their Upper East Side New York apartment. Naya was carrying all the bags while Heather entered carrying Joey in his chair. They were back home and it felt surreal to be in a situation they had been countless times before, but now with a little baby.

It was after noon and Naya had finally achieved putting him down to sleep after a long while. He was resting on a crib near their bed as it would take a few weeks for them to start leaving him alone in his room. He was just a newborn and they wanted to be as close to him as possible for whatever he needed. Later on they would transfer him to his own room in the apartment to start the next stage.

"Finally, he went to sleep" Naya said leaving their room and entering the room just outside where the TV and couch was. Heather was sitting with her legs up and watching something on TV. Heather lifted her gaze and smiled at her wife.

"You know, your son, is no easy task" Naya sighed as she plopped down the couch and lifted Hemo's feet and placed them on top of her legs.

"_My_ son, he's your son too" Heather chuckled.

"I know, I'm just messing with you. Whenever he's being a pain in the ass he'll be _your _son" Naya joked.

"Oh so that's how it's going to be? Whenever we have to ground him, he's my job, but you get to play with him and get all the fun" Heather played along.

Naya didn't reply and instead she leaned her head on the back of the couch and smiled at her girl.

"What?" Heather asked with a curious smile.

"Nothing. I just can't believe we're..._parents_."

Heather took her feet off Naya's legs and moved closer. "Are you ok, with all of this?"

"Yeah, of course. Why wouldn't I be. I just have a hard time processing how lucky I feel, that's all."

"Lucky? In what way?"

"Well, for starters, I have the most amazing girl in the whole world" Naya said and squeezed Heather's waist in a way that she understood and the blonde sat on her legs.

"And she's married to me."

Heather grinned and asked, "She is?"

"Yes. And she's the most beautiful, talented, sweet, sexy and spectacular girl to ever exist."

"Is that right?" Heather asked as she leaned and kissed Naya while not being able to stop smiling.

"Mhm" Naya agreed between kisses. "And I have this kid with her. He's just four days old but he's the cutest baby ever and I know that when he grows up, he'll be just as talented as his mother" Naya kept on going.

"Which mother?" Heather joked.

"The blonde one" Naya replied after a giggle.

Heather remained in the same position with her arms around Naya's neck and looked deep into her bright brown eyes.

"I love you" Hemo said simply and it made Naya's stomach drop.

"I love you too."

They stayed looking at each other for a couple more minutes as Naya softly caressed Hemo's lower back and she did the same but with the back of her neck, where her hair started.

"I'm glad we're doing this together; us growing old" Heather smiled.

"There's no one else I'd rather live my life with."

"Thank you."

"For what?" Naya questioned.

"For coming back to me, for marrying me, for having a baby with me, for loving me, for being the one for me."

"As I once told you, you make my world stop and realize what truly matters. You slow me down and stop the spinning. And at the end of the day, I get you. Only you and that's all I need, you and Joey" Naya finished with a smile.

"I'm the lucky one" Heather whispered.

She realized that Naya had the ability to make her already perfect world, even more perfect with every single thing she did. She was full of surprises and she had the rest of her life to figure them all out. And she couldn't wait. Heather leaned in suddenly and poured all her emotions into the kiss. Naya reciprocated it and as their lips danced gracefully together and their breathings quickened, a cry was heard. They stayed with their lips pressed together silently trying to see if it was really happening. They laughed a bit and broke away. Heather stood from Naya's lap and extended her hand at her.

"Come on" she said while Naya stood up. Hand in hand they went to their bedroom to start their new roles as parents.


	5. Love is an award

She couldn't remember the last time she had been this nervous. Not when she had her audition for American Idol, not for her Glee audition, not for when Heather and her tweeted their relationship. The only moment she could think compared to this, was when she proposed to Heather. And this still felt three times worse. She remembered the moment when she had found out months ago, when a weird queasy feeling had stayed permanently in her stomach.

* * *

_"Oh my god, it came, it came!" Heather entered the room running. _

_"First of all, wanky" Naya smirked and looked up from her computer. Heather looked back at her disapprovingly but smiled a little at the end. _

_"What came?" Naya asked. _

_"Your invitation to the Grammy's!" Heather jumped excitedly with an envelope in her hand. _

_"You're kidding me, right?" Naya stood up from her chair. _

_"No! It's really here!" Naya took the envelope from her and opened it almost tearing it apart. _

_"Don't break it" Heather laughed. "Your agent just dropped it off, he let me give you the big news" Hemo swayed like a child. _

_Naya saw what was inside and her hands shook from the news. "You know what this means, right?" Hemo asked. _

_"You think?" _

_"Of course I think that, Nay! I always knew that you would go far with your music. And this invitation, that's the last step to the grammy nomination, is just a good example of how talented you are." _

_She knew her album had had good reviews and that people were talking about it. But getting a Grammy nomination was another thing. This invitation didn't mean a nomination, but it was known that if you got invited it meant that you either presented, preformed or were nominated. If none of these were true, you had to have been in the industry for a while to come to the event, and Naya had just started. _

_Her life had been amazing so far, things had been going so great lately. She had her girl back and they were engaged, and her career was just where she wanted it to be. But for a strange reason it all felt too good to be true. Naya had Heather back and they were stronger than ever, and that made Naya believe that things were meant to be and that nothing would change that. She made her believe that good things were destined to happen to them, because they had screwed up, a lot, but they had learned from their mistakes and gotten it right. _

_Naya smiled, the smile only reserved for Hemo. "You really believe that much in me?" _

_"That much and a million times more. I'm your biggest fan, baby." _

_Naya blinked the tears that were threatening to leave her eyes and kissed her fian__cé__. Her hand left the blonde's hair and travelled down her neck to rest at her cheek. Heather wrapped both her arms around Naya's waist and lifted her off the ground a bit. They broke apart but they remained like this, with their foreheads together. _

_"I love you so much. Thanks for always knowing the exact right thing to say." _

_"I love you too. That's what I'm here for." That made Naya chuckle and she kissed her cheek._

_If Heather believed in her that much, she would believe a little more in herself. As long as they were together, everything would be right. And Heather was right, when the Grammy Nominations came out, Naya was nominated._

* * *

But now that feeling had resurfaced and it was so much worse. She felt a strong squeeze and she looked to her side to find supportive and encouraging blue eyes. Those eyes and that hand had been there the entire day. From the minute they woke up, to getting ready for the event, to walking the red carpet, to giving numerous interviews, to being here seated waiting for the category to be announced. Naya had to accept that if it hadn't been for Heather, she wouldn't have made it past the first interview. And despite Heather's hate of red carpets, she had been very charming and helpful for when Naya didn't know what to answer. Touching topics from their engagement, to the album and the nomination, they made it through and sat in their seat for the show. It wasn't like Naya to be so nervous at interviews or award shows; but this was her album, it was her complete creation of something so personal and so Naya. She had never worked on something so hard and that said so much about her. This album was her chance to show the world that she was much more than a Latina lesbian cheerleader that knew how to act and sing. She was _Naya Rivera_, the one who inspired millions with her songs.

The next presenters took the stage and they announced the next category: Best New Artist. Naya took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

She heard a whisper in her ear, "No matter what happens, you will always be the most talented and the winner of my heart".

Naya looked at Heather and mouthed a "Thank you".

It all went as a whirlwind. She remembers hearing the other artist in the category and her name being said while she smiled at the camera. But it was as if all the sound and the color had been sucked out of the world and she could only feel the blood passing through her veins. Next thing she knows, she hears her name being said and followed by a loud cheering. Her body understood that she had won and that she needed to do something but her brain was having a hard time registering what was happening. It was until she felt two strong arms around her that she knew she had won and the color and the sound returned. She hugged Heather back and kissed her and stood up from her seat to walk to the stage. She focused on not falling and made it intact up the stairs and into the microphone. The presenters congratulated her and gave her the heavy Grammy.

The crowd went silent and she opened her mouth but nothing came out. She was seriously so shocked that she thought she was going to faint from the nerves and the embarrassment of being in front of thousands of people and not being able to say anything. And suddenly, she found those blue eyes. She saw Hemo and saw her proud face which made her realize how simple it really was. And the voice returned to her throat.

"Oh my god! I can't believe this! Wow!" The audience cheered.

"I feel like I have a million people to thank and not enough time, but let's start. I wanna thank all the guys at Columbia for producing this, despite of all the step backs. John Lock and Jaden Michaels for all those Friday nights at the studio. My manager and agent for pushing me through all my indecision and changes. My Glee family for always supporting me and being the friends for all my life. My little sister and brother, Nickayla and Mychal. My parents for believing in me since day one and for always pushing me to make my five year old self's dream come true. To my fans, uh to my wonderful fans who follow me wherever I go. This is for you." She lifted the Grammy and the crowd cheered.

"And finally, thank you so much to my beautiful fiancé, Heather. This album would not have been made if it hadn't been for you. You inspire me and most importantly you keep my feet on the ground. Thank you for believing in me always, I love you, and I can't wait to marry you."

Heather smiled back at her knowing that thousands of eyes were on her, but she didn't care. Naya had won and she couldn't have been more proud.

"Thank you everyone, again. Thank you so much!"

The music sounded and she walked backstage with her award. Many people congratulated her but it all still seemed like a blur. She was polite and said thank you, but the only one she wanted to see was Heather. She waited until the commercial break and then rushed to find Heather. The blonde thought the same thing and met her halfway.

She lifted her off the ground in a big tight hug and spun her around even though both girls were wearing heels and long dresses.

"Congratulations! Baby you won!" Heather said enthusiastically when she put her down.

"I can't believe it! I almost did a fool of myself up there! Did you see me? Oh god, I still think I'm dreaming. Pinch me baby" Naya said all at once and ran out of breath.

"Breathe Nay, breathe" she laughed. "You were amazing. You are amazing. And I seriously can't tell you enough how proud I am of you."

"It was all because of you, babe. Every single song on that album is about you."

"Even 'My Heart'?"

"That one especially. It's all you."

"No, it's us, and our story. All our ups, but also our downs. And I'm so proud that _Naya Rivera_ wrote a whole album about her and me."

Naya smiled and hugged Heather tighter. "I love you so much, have I told you that?"

"I think there's a song about it" Hemo said and made the brunette smile.

* * *

Hours later, they were back in their home and Naya had her head against Hemo's shoulder, drawing soft patterns on Heather's naked stomach.

"Can I just say that this was the best celebration someone has ever given me?"

"You're welcome" Heather giggled.

"No, but seriously, thank you for everything. I don't think I could have made it up that stage if it hadn't been for you. I was so nervous that I thought I was going to pass out from the nerves. But then I saw your face and I knew I had no reason to be nervous or scared. Seeing the way you looked at me, and how proud I made you, made me believe that I could do anything."

"You can. And you will, because you're amazing. And whenever you are having a hard time believing it yourself, I will be there to make you believe. Because I love you and will spend the rest of my life by your side."

Naya turned to meet her favorite pair of eyes and kissed her fiancé. She kissed her in a way that showed how grateful she was of her and how much she loved her. She kissed her with so much passion that a reply wasn't needed.

"You take my breath away" Heather whispered resting her forehead in Naya's temple. "And not just now, but tonight when you went up there and received the award that you so deserved. I was so proud to be with you."

"I want you to be." Naya said and her voice broke at the end.

Heather turned so she was facing her and pulled her close. "I am, and always will. 'Cause you're special. You know how I know that?" She whispered.

Naya looked at her and waited, "Because I'm going to spend the rest of my life with you, and that's something that no one else is ever gonna get."

Naya blinked back the tears and said, "I wish you would've been my only".

"Well, I kind of was if you think about it. As you were mine, because I could never love anyone else, as I love you. And besides you're gonna be my last, and that's the best thing as far as I'm concerned."

"I'm so lucky to have you in my life, you're my soulmate and against all odds we found each other. And sometimes I feel like my life is a rom com with all these clichés because you make me happy all the time. And I wanna thank you, for putting a permanent smile on my face and for always, always believing in me. Today and every day you show me that my heart is safe with you and that life indeed is wonderful. Because after all our screw ups, here we are, getting married in a few months."

Heather took a shaky breath but said, "I want time to stop and to stay with you like this, forever. I want those seconds to turn into years, with you; I want each one of them. Because I love you, I'm always gonna love you, until the end of my days and beyond. But then I realize that I do have forever with you and it truly makes me the luckiest girl."

Heather kissed Naya's tears away and smiled at her gently while her fingers traced the contours of her waist. Naya said so softly that if Heather's face hadn't been an inch away, she wouldn't have heard it, "I'll love you forever".

"Forever and always."

Naya's career kept getting bigger and eventually they got married. They had two kids and grew old. Time didn't stop for them but each smile and each feeling made it look like it did. It wasn't absolutely perfect, because nothing is; but when it felt like everything could be lost, those seconds where it felt like time stopped, reminded them of everything they had, and everything they had to work for. Because they had each other, and a love like Naya and Heather's would never extinguish even with the hardest of fights.

* * *

Hey! Hope all is going well! Don't know where half of the chapter came from, seriously it turned out nothing like I had imagined it in my head. But oh well, I think that with all these angsty times, a little fluff (or actually a lot) won't hurt anyone. Threw some foreshadowing in there for an upcoming chapter, hope some of you catch it. Props as always, to loveitswhatsugarismadeof for saving every chapter with her awesome contributions!See you soon hopefully!


	6. Four-thirty wake-up calls

Silence filled the dark room. The only noises available were the two matching breathings and the very faded noises from the New York street below. The clock in the wall said it was past four in the morning and the only source of light was the little ray of street light that filtered through in between the curtains in the window. The just arrived spring weather in the beginning of March gave the whole room a very specific flow of tranquility. But that didn't last long.

"Mom!" A sudden jump on the bed made Naya gasp and end her deep slumber.

"Oh my god, Joey! Are you ok?! What's wrong?!" Asked Naya panicked and not getting what was happening so early in the morning.

"Nothing, I'm ok" said Joey as if it was not four thirty in the morning.

"Then what is it?" Asked Naya feeling much calmer and making a mental note to herself to avoid panicking whenever it came to something Joey related.

"I need to tell you something" insisted the little boy.

"About what?" Naya yawned feeling sleep come back to her after the mini heart attack.

"Mommy needs to hear it too" Joey turned to look at the person lying next to Naya.

"Heath" Naya mumbled sleepily at her wife. No response.

"Hemo" she said a little louder. Still no response.

"Heather!" Naya threw her pillow at the blonde and that woke her up.

"What? What's going on?" She said out of sorts as she lifted her head off the pillow.

That was Joey's cue, "I found it!"

"You found what?" Heather replied a little bit more awake.

"The name!" Joey said with big eyes of excitement.

"Joe, you're doing that thing again. Not everybody understands what goes in that crazy head of yours" Naya said putting her head against the headboard.

"The name for my baby sister!"

Ever since Heather and Naya had told him that the baby was going to be a girl, Joey had gone restless looking for the perfect name. He felt that it was his duty as the older brother to name his sister and apparently it had even taken away his sleep in his quest, but he had found it.

Naya and Heather shared a curious look, "You did?" Heather asked.

"Yes!" Joey said eagerly jumping a bit. "You wanna hear it?"

"Of course we do" Heather smiled.

"Are you ready?"

Naya rolled her eyes but a smile escaped her lips, "Yes, we're ready", her son was really killing her with all this anticipation.

Joey cringed in his seat trying to contain himself on edge. "Sophie!" He almost shouted. The little browned eyed boy waited anxiously for his moms reactions while Heather and Naya looked at each other.

"I like it" Heather smiled surprised that Joey's idea had been this good.

"It's perfect" Naya agreed.

"You really like it?" Joey insisted.

"We do, we love it sweetie" Heather added. Joey shrieked and laughed because his perfect idea had been perfect indeed.

The two girls smiled at their son and even though it was four thirty in the morning, they were happy because their boy was their best wish. And their other wish was coming their way, in just four months.

Joey sat there smiling with his legs tucked beneath himself and not really knowing what to do. "You wanna stay here Joe?" Naya asked knowing that look all too well.

"Yes" Joey replied sheepishly.

"Come here" Hemo grinned.

Joey rapidly went underneath the covers and laid down between his two moms. He placed his little hand above Naya's baby bump and said "Hey Sophie. That's your name. I gave it to you" he smiled proudly. Heather reached over and placed a kiss on his head and leaned into Naya.

"You need to hurry up to get out of mama so we can play together".

Naya's heart constricted with the view and she turned to look at Heather who had a big smile on her face. "Soon baby, soon" Naya assured.

Little Joey rubbed his tiny hand at Naya's stomach over her white tank top and laid down with his head on Naya's shoulder. Hemo looked at Naya and saw that she could cry at any moment so she reached over and kissed her forehead. Naya extended her arm that wasn't holding Joey and Heather understood so she turned her body to face them both. Their son took his other hand and placed it on Hemo's arm so that he could feel both his moms while he slept.

"Sweet dreams kiddo" Heather said and closed her eyes as well.

If somebody had entered they would have seen the perfect family scene, and it really was. And in just four more months, it was going to become even more perfect.

* * *

Hey! Just to brighten up your day with the lack of Brittana and Heya. I love Joey. He seems like a cool kid :) Anyways, I have one important one almost ready, but it's a tough one so I'm taking my time with it, but hopefully by the weekend I'll have it ready. Have a nice day!


	7. Close your eyes

_Close your eyes._

_Let me tell you all the reasons why_

_Think you're one of a kind_

* * *

"Hey honey" Naya said as she entered the apartment and saw Heather working in the living room in her computer.

"Hi" Heather replied and Naya pecked her lips. She sat on the couch opposite to where Heather was working and relaxed after a hard long day at work.

"Joey and Sophie?" She asked.

"They're already asleep. It's late, Naya" Heather replied flatly.

Naya checked the clock on her phone and saw that it was past 11 o'clock. "Those meetings lasted longer than I expected."

"How did they go?" Heather asked while seeing her computer.

"Ok, I guess" she shrugged.

"Did you come up with a deadline?"

"Umm, no. Not yet."

"Again?" Heather said irritated.

"Well, it's a big decision. We can't rush into anything." Naya replied calmly.

Things between the two had been weird lately and by this point Naya just wanted to avoid a fight. "We? You have been the one who's pushing the deadlines further and further apart" Heather said closing her laptop.

"Yeah, but because I don't know what to do yet" she replied.

"Why can't you decide, Naya. Take this opportunity."

"But I don't want to leave you guys" Naya answered quietly.

"Oh god, again with the same excuse. We've talked about this! I feel like this isn't even about us, it's about you and your career" the blonde alleged.

"It's both, but it's mostly that I don't want to not see you every day."

"Oh Naya please, you're barely even here. All you do is go to films, or shows or dinners with people I don't even know" Heather accused.

"It's my work Heather. You should understand, you once did this."

"Oh are you saying that I don't work now?"

"No, that's not what I meant-"

"Because I _do _work. And taking care of our kids is work too." Heather interrupted.

"Hemo, I know. I'm not saying that. We used to have periods where you worked and I was here and vice versa. But lately I'm the one who's been working the most" Naya explained herself.

"Well, because work offers don't come to me all the time. And I much rather be here taking care of our kids."

Naya narrowed her eyes and looked at her understanding that tone all too well. "You think that I don't want to be here, don't you?"

"I didn't say that but if you're thinking it like that, it's because of something" Heather said dismissively.

"Oh my god I can't believe this" Naya said losing her patience, "You have no idea how much I miss all of you, while I'm at work or when I'm in a trip. Do you think it's easy? Because it's not".

"It must be pretty hard partying all day" Heather said and looked down afraid she might have said too much.

There was a silence. Naya counted to three in her head trying to avoid a mayor disaster. "I can't keep having the same fight with you, Hemo. I'm getting tired. I won't apologize for what I do, because you of all people understand that I love what I do, but that I don't love what comes with the job. I'm older, and I don't like to party anymore. I'd much rather be here playing a board game with you guys than out trying to be nice to people I don't give two cents for, just because they might help me later."

"Well, you don't seem to be doing a lot to avoid it."

"I just told you, it's my job. What am I supposed to do?" Said Naya raising her voice since she was running out of patience.

"At least try to make decisions of _your _job, by _your_ own and not put us three in the middle" said Heather standing up from her chair.

"I'm not putting you guys in the middle of anything. And I haven't decided anything because it's pretty damn hard to make a decision concerning _our _future" said Naya a bit out of breath.

"Why is it so hard? What is there to think about? It's a television show!" Heather gestured with her hands.

"Yes but it's in LA! Across the country from my family." Naya answered standing up as well.

"It's not like you can't travel whenever you want. You have your own damn private plane." Heather paced around.

Naya sighed not really believing what Heather was saying. "What are you even saying? That plane is for the family." Heather remained silent. "What is this even about Heather? Why are you making so big a deal about what _we _own, or what I do regarding the job? I thought this was about the TV show."

"It is!"

"Then why are you adding all those things?"

* * *

By now they were practically shouting and this caused Sophie and Joey to wake up. Sophie went running to Joey's room to find him already awake, obviously because of the fight. When he heard the door open he lifted his head from the pillow and saw who it was. He scooted over and let his little sister climb to his bed.

"They woke you up too, huh?" Sophie just nodded, her bottom lip sticking out. "Come here. It's all alright. Soon they will stop, just as every other night" he sighed and hugged Sophie tighter. It wasn't like they were strangers to marital disputes, but lately it seemed to be increasing in tone and volume. Joey wanted to be strong for his nine year old sister, but he was just twelve after all, what was he supposed to do?

"They've been fighting way too much." Sophie said quietly behind all the yelling.

"Yeah, but they will be all right. They're mama and mommy." Joey replied. But the truth was that he wasn't so sure anymore.

The fight seemed to be getting worse and after a while of just listening to them yell; he noticed that Sophie was crying. "Hey, don't cry" he cooed. "It's all right, it will be over soon. Go to sleep Soph."

"I can't. I don't like the yelling or them fighting, why do we need to listen to it?" The little girl said and wiped her tear stained cheeks with the back of her hand.

Joey looked at her and despite the room's darkness; he could see his sister's blue eyes filled with worry and sadness. "You're right" he said and ran his hand through his dark brown hair. "We don't need to be listening to this." He exhaled thinking about what he had to do, but he had no other option, he couldn't stand to see Sophie like this.

"I'll call Aunt Lea."

* * *

Heather remained silent with an upset expression.

"Well?" Naya demanded.

"Because you're losing yourself!" Heather finally gave up.

"What?" Naya asked confused.

"You always told me that I was the one who made your feet stay in the ground, and lately I'm not so sure!"

"How am I losing myself?!" Naya said agitated.

"You're never here! And when you are is like you aren't. You're always working and suddenly you can't even make up your freaking mind on a work decision? No! You can't do this!"

Naya was about to reply when the doorbell rang.

They stopped because it was unexpected and with a really bad timing. Naya exhaled frustrated but went to the door while Heather crossed her arms trying to regain herself. The door was opened and standing there was Lea.

"Lea, what are you doing here?" Naya asked.

"Judging by the screaming, I guess they were right" she said with an annoyed look.

"Who?"

"Your kids" she replied.

"What?"

"We called her" Joey entered the room with Sophie holding his hand. They were dressed and with a backpack on their shoulders.

"What's going on Joe?" Heather asked walking towards them.

"I'm sorry mom, but we're getting tired of this. We understand you have your problems as any other parents do, but why should we suffer through it when we didn't do anything" Joey explained bravely.

"So you called your aunt Lea?" Naya asked trying to get things straight.

"I think it's best if I take them to my house for the weekend, until you get your things settled" Lea joined in. Naya wanted to say something but she knew she was right, their fight was getting out of hand.

"There's nothing to be settled, it was just a fight, we're ok" Heather tried to help.

"You will be, we know, but just right now, as Aunt Lea said, it's better for you to figure things out" Joey said quietly.

"Sophie, why don't you go call the elevator to get your things in the car. It's parked downstairs" Lea said sensing that the sooner they left the better it would be. The tanned skin girl went and hugged her mothers and walked out the door with misty eyes.

Joey started to leave too, when Naya said, "Joe..." But stopped. She and he had always been really close, not that she wasn't with Sophie too, but Joey and her understood each other and were almost always in agreement. She was so disappointed with herself that she had let it come to this. How could they be so careless in seeing that when they fought like that, it was not just about them, it concerned their children too.

"Mom, I'm sorry. I wish it hadn't come up to this, but you're not seeing what your fighting is doing to us. I'm older, but Sophie is just a kid, and heck, I am too. I love you both a lot, but this has got to stop. And until you figure that out on your own, I think it's best if Sophie and I aren't around for a while" he sighed and looked at his moms and then at Lea who nodded making him understand that he should go downstairs too.

"Don't worry about us, we'll be fine with Aunt Lea, Uncle Cory, Jake and Annie" he started walking and turned around, "Bye". And with that he was gone.

Heather ran a hand through her hair not believing what was happening.

"I don't know what the hell is going on with you" Lea said upset. "But do you think I like getting calls at one in the morning from your son, telling me to please come and pick them up because you can't stop fighting? And that Sophie is crying because she doesn't know what to do?"

Heather and Naya's stomach twirled from hearing out what it had caused their kids.

"What's happening to you? You were always so strong and united, and formed this beautiful family. After you guys got back together I thought this would never happen, because you had it all under control, but now I can't see that anymore" Lea crossed her arms. "You've been married for fourteen years. And I understand what being married is like; it's not always a pretty picture. But you make it work, you always do. I don't understand what's going on, but by the looks of it, it's more complicated than I imagined." She stopped to gather her thoughts while Naya changed her weight to her other foot and Heather remained looking down.

"I'm not who to tell you how to solve your problems, but when your son calls me up and asks for my help, I feel like I should do something. They are more than welcome to stay at my house, but remember I have a family too. And as much as I love you both, you need to see that with this fight, you're not only hurting you, but Joey and Sophie as well." She sighed and realized that she should wrap it up because Joey and Sophie were downstairs waiting and it was late. She wanted to get this over with and go back home because otherwise she knew Cory would be worried.

"You two have a relationship that most people envy and love each other with so much passion. And I want you to think about how hard you worked to get to where you are today, and that whatever this fight is about, it's not worth all the pain is causing you and your family. So just please work it out. I promise Cory and I will take care of your kids as if they were ours. And you should do the same and take care of your marriage."

She ended and looked at the two women standing before her and saw that they had nothing to say, so she left and closed the door.

There was silence for a moment which was broken by Naya sitting down on the couch and letting out a breath she didn't know she was keeping.

"What are we doing?" Asked Naya feeling exhausted.

"I don't know" Heather replied barely audible. A moment passed and Heather went to sit on the couch opposite of Naya. Naya stood up and walked to where Heather was and kneeled down so she was looking up at her.

"I don't want to do this anymore. It's killing me that it's causing Joey and Sophie so much pain, but even worse that I didn't even realize it." Heather scoffed and Naya decided to let it go. "I know you think, that I'm never here. And I accept that I should be less absent, but you can't tell me that I don't care about my kids or that I don't pay attention to what goes around them."

"Oh really?" Heather asked "When was the last time you went to a teacher parent conference? Or that you went to a dance lesson with Sophie. You missed Joey's piano recital, because you were working, and I knew- I knew how disappointed he was. But that he didn't say anything because he's just like you, he keeps it all bottled up."

Naya stood up when she didn't feel her legs and paced around feeling even worse.

"You're never here. And when you are, you have your head somewhere else. When was the last time you took a day off? Or that we went on vacation all together?"

"Well what do you want me to do?" Naya lost her patience, "You want me to stop working all together?"

"Don't be stupid Naya" Heather said reacting to Naya's change of volume. "Of course I'm not saying that."

"Then I don't get what _do _you want me to do!" Naya said throwing her hands up in the air in frustration.

"To be here with us, with me. But to be _really _here!" Heather's voice rose.

* * *

_Here's to you_

_The one that always pulls us through_

_You always do what you gotta do_

_You're one of a kind_

_Thank god you're mine_

* * *

Naya understood something suddenly. "You don't want me to go."

"Of course I don't want you to go! God!" Heather yelled after Naya's comment.

"Then why did you tell me otherwise?"

"Because you don't get anything anymore! You think that I want to wake up every day alone, and only see you on weekends? Do you think that I want to handle everything on my own when you're gone?" Heather breathed heavily. "Of course not! Naya, you're my wife and I love you more than anything!" The next part she said it much more softer, "But, it's your job and I get that you need to take certain opportunities to make your career grow. But of course I don't like it."

"Then why didn't you say anything?" Naya said kindly rushing to her side when she saw Hemo had tears in her eyes. "All I needed was for you to say something and I'll say no."

"But that's not the point." The blonde said and wiped the wetness of her cheeks with her fingers. "I can't tell you to not go. You need to decide it on your own, if _you _want to go or not. It's your career."

"But it's _our_ future. And you're _my _family" said Naya persistently.

* * *

_You're an angel dressed in armor_

_You're the fear in every fight_

_You're my life and my safe harbor_

_When the sun sets every night_

_And if my love is blind I don't wanna see the light_

* * *

Heather took a deep breath and sniffled because she felt that this was going nowhere. "Look, Naya, if you don't know by now what your answer should be, then I don't know how to help you."

Naya felt that Heather was changing her mind way too much and she was trying to be patient but she was pretty sure that very soon she would not be able to.

"Well I don't know! Ok?! I don't know! And I can't possible take even the time to think because every time I come here with the intention of talking about it, you act like this! And it's so frustrating Heather! We can't talk about anything anymore because you always get so damn defensive and take everything so personal! And I try to be patient, I really do, but I can't all the time if you don't cooperate with me!" Naya said out of breath and slowly regretting her words, especially after Heather's silence and stare. She knew what was coming; they had fought too many times over the years to not know what was coming. After every silence came the outburst.

"Oh you did not just do that" Heather said through gritted teeth. "Now it's all my fault! Of course that's what you would think! Oh god, the frustrating one is you! How the hell do you expect me to have a conversation with you if you never start it and if you do it's freaking three in the morning because that's the least late you arrive every day!"

Naya stood up from her chair and paced around, her hand running through her hair.

"When will you get that this isn't about me, or the kids even. It's about you! And the fact that you're not capable of deciding anything for yourself! What damn difference does it make if I help you decide, you will still turn around and do whatever you like!"

Naya stepped in but was interrupted, "That's why I'm asking you-".

"When have I ever interfered with what you decide at work! It's a TV show! Just take the damn offer and let's be done with this!"

"What do you want from me!" Naya yelled louder than before. "Nothing that I do, agrees with you! If you do not want me to go, just say it! And I'll make the call, but stop sending me mixed signals!"

Naya took a breath and laughed awkwardly, "This isn't about the job anymore, and the problem is that, I don't even know what it is about."

* * *

_It's your beauty that betrays you_

_Your smile gives you away_

_Cause you're made of strength and mercy_

_And my soul is yours to save_

_I know this much is true_

_When my world was dark and blue_

_I know the only one who rescued me was you_

* * *

Heather stared at the floor and after a minute she said, "It's about our marriage falling apart".

Her words echoed in the room and it seemed that no matter how much time passed they still lingered.

"You don't mean that." Naya whispered scared.

"Sadly, I do" Hemo said emotionless. "We used to work, Naya, you used to come home from work and I would light up because I had missed you so much. But now... if I even have the chance to be awake when you come home, it's all so...ordinary" Heather sighed looking for the right word.

Naya tried holding back the tears that were threatening to leave her eyes. "I can't believe you're saying this. It hasn't been paradise lately, but we're not falling apart" Naya shook her head trying to convince herself more.

"Oh we aren't?" Hemo asked. "When was the last time we had a deep conversation, or that we just stayed talking all night? When was the last time we talked about anything other than the kids going to the doctor or about what after school classes they should take?" Naya remained silent. "When was the last time we did anything other than the kiss you give me when you come home from work? We haven't done anything for months, Naya. Our conversations are boring, there's no passion left, or intimacy, just, fondness."

"Fondness?!" Naya asked agitated, "You speak like if the only thing you felt for me was puppy love".

"Well, that's how it feels sometimes."

Naya shook her head in disbelief, "What are you even talking about?! I'm the love of your life, Heather! Your _wife_!"

"Love isn't forever, Naya" Heather replied simply. Naya couldn't believe that just a minute ago, she was telling her that she didn't want her to go because she loved her, and now, here she was, saying that love wasn't forever.

"It is with us! Of course we don't feel like when we were twenty-six, but it's part of growing up, the passion decreases but the love persists." Naya stared at Heather trying to find an explication to why she was feeling like this, but she couldn't figure it out.

"I'm not sure it is enough, Naya. Marriage, it's not for everyone" she said quietly.

She felt her chest tighten and the brunette realized that she was terrified. "You promised to love me forever and that you would spend the rest of your life with me! You promised it in your vows!" Naya shouted more accusatory than she intended.

"You promised that you would never make me feel lonely again, and yet here we are. For years now, I've felt lonely. You're here, but you're not with me, and I'm getting tired of it" Heather shot back leaving Naya quiet for a few seconds.

"Are you- are you saying that you're leaving me?" Naya said her voice sounding like it was breaking into a million pieces. She couldn't understand how everything had got to this point, she was starting to relive those moments years ago when they had broken up. But Heather couldn't seriously be thinking it, she couldn't, they were _married. _They had kids.

* * *

_Close your eyes,_

_Let me tell you all the reasons why_

_You'll never gonna have to cry_

_Because you're one of a kind_

_Yeah, here's to you_

_The one that always pulls us through_

_You always do what you gotta do, baby_

_Because you're one of a kind_

* * *

Heather closed her eyes, because if truth be told, she didn't know what she was doing. Of course she didn't want to leave Naya, Sophie and Joey were on the line too. They were older; there were other implications to consider. But she felt so hopeless, so out of love. She used to remember the way Naya looked at her, as if she was the only good thing in the world, and now her gaze was always so distant. She missed her. She missed feeling light headed because of the way Naya was kissing her. She missed feeling that rush of excitement whenever she heard keys dangling in the hall, because she was home and would watch a movie with the kids and her, all tangled up in a blanket in the couch. And later, when the kids were asleep, she would make her feel like no one else ever did. She missed Naya's tired eyes just a few inches from her face, her fingers tracing her skin, running through her hair, her whisper being so quiet due to pure exhaustion, telling her how beautiful she was and how much she loved her. She would say goodnight and drift off to sleep with a small smile on her mouth, and Heather would just look at her thinking how lucky she was, until she herself fell asleep too. And now, Naya would say goodnight, turn the light off and fall asleep, her back facing Heather.

Of course she still loved her, but was love enough to keep a marriage alive? Was it even still love, or just the faded feeling of love? That with the passing of time became just a routine. "I'm not saying anything, but maybe we should consider thinking where are we going, if it is worth it." Heather replied her thumb and middle finger rubbing over her temples.

"If our marriage is worth it?!" Naya asked outraged. "Of course it is worth it! Heather, what are you even saying?!" Naya paced around feeling sick to her stomach. "I know that this fight has been the worst one yet, but you can't be serious! You can't just walk away!"

Heather's face rose from her hands and she suddenly gained a little perspective. Maybe that was it; maybe she needed to walk away for a while. "We need to cool off, spend some time apart" she said standing up from the couch.

"No. We are finishing this now!" Naya said angry.

"I don't think that's a good idea, if we stay here we will just keep fighting, we need to stay apart for a while, gain perspective, alone."

"You leave now, you'll leave forever, and I am not going to let you do that!" Naya shouted frustrated.

But Heather had already made up her mind. She was walking towards the coat closet and putting on her jacket. "We need to think things, and we can't do that fighting" Heather stubbornly said.

"No! You're not going to do this again! I may have gotten scared before when things got serious, but _all _your life you run away from fights because you can't deal with them!"

Naya's mind drifted to seventeen years before; she was standing in the living room, her eyes burning from all the tears.

_I thought I meant more to you, I thought you loved me, I thought you had the guts to fight for us. But I see now that you don't. _

The words echoed in her mind as she remembered the exact same thing she had said that night. When she had said she loved her for the first time, and Heather, had walked away to be with Taylor. Seventeen years had passed but the feelings were the same. And the attitudes and actions were also the same.

Heather stopped because she obviously knew what she was talking about. "I run away from fights, but you ran away from me, for good" Heather said with her back against Naya.

"I'm not running. I swore to you that I would never do that again, and I keep my promises."

Heather nodded dismissively. "I think it's too late for that."

"It's not. We can work this out."

"Some things aren't meant to last forever."

Despite Naya's blinding fear that Heather was being serious, she knew she had to fight for this, for them.

"We are." She said firmly and grabbed Heather's wrist and made her turn around.

"Naya stop." Heather said in a voice that suggested she was almost begging.

"No Heather, I won't. I love you and I'm sorry if I haven't been the best wife, the wife I promised you I was going to be. But this, you and I, can't be forgotten that easily."

Heather was now sobbing because she didn't know what to do and she was scared. "Don't- don't give up on us. I now you are not a quitter, you're a fighter, Heather. Fight for us. Let's make it work" Naya said firmly despite the tears that were running down her face.

"I can't Naya, you've hurt me too many times, and I can't do this anymore" Heather cried.

"We can move past this, we can-"

"No, let me go, Naya, please. Let me go" Heather said desperately and managed to get her wrist out of Naya's grip and turned towards the door again but this time opening it and walking out.

Naya froze because she couldn't believe that she was losing Heather again. Not after all the heartache and all the hard work they had done to fix them, to get to where they were today. She felt like when she had said no to her, she felt to powerless, so useless because she couldn't fix Heather's broken heart, even though she was the reason. But she had let her go once, and she was not going to do that again.

Heather walked out and felt the cold rain start to hit her body. She had managed to get down the elevator and out into the street while Naya remained frozen. She was having a myriad of emotions and flashbacks because it all felt like they had been there before. The look in Naya's face and the pleading in her voice was the same as when she had run off to Taylor and left her alone. She accepted that she should have stayed that time, but her heart wasn't broken like at that moment. The feeling of wanting to throw up because not even her body was strong enough to hold on to the pain. The not knowing what to do, but run away from it, felt all too familiar from that December night at the beach where she had discovered that her heart could be shattered into pieces.

She kept walking not knowing what to do and wishing that the cold rain would wash her tears and pain away. She couldn't do it anymore, she needed to breathe.

"Heather, stop!"

* * *

_When your love pulls down on me_

_I know I'm finally free_

_So I tell you gratefully_

_Every single beat in my heart_

_Is yours to keep_

* * *

She froze hearing her voice.

"Heather, please, please stop." Naya walked out and got immediately soaked from the pouring rain.

"Don't go. I need you. Sophie and Joey need you. I can't live without you. I tried once, and I couldn't. I was not made to be separated from you. And I know that you feel like you need to run away because frankly, I haven't given you any reasons to stay. But I love you, more than anyone else will ever love you. I need you more than I need the air to breathe. I-" Naya stopped not being able to express all her emotions.

"You can't just say things and expect me to stay!" Heather shouted turning around. "You haven't been my wife for how long, and now you just expect me to be okay with all of it, just because you love me? No! You can't do that!"

Heather continued crying even if the rain was so hard that there wasn't a limit between tears and rain drops. "It's been too long, and I can't take it anymore. Maybe you should just take the TV show offer and let us have time apart."

"I don't want that" Naya shook her head. "Can't you see that I can't thrive if I'm not with you? Can't you see that I love doing what I do, because I met you doing it? Can't you see that my life has no purpose, no drive if I'm not with you? I'm _nothing _without you. And I accept that I forgot that, but I will never forget that I love you above everything, that you are my happiness, my meaning, my goals, my whole being."

Naya inhaled rapidly, trying to catch her breath. "You are the reason why I exist, and even a fight like this one, can't erase the fact that there is no place for me other than by your side."

Heather was sobbing and was having a hard time catching her breath. "Then where were you all this time? When I needed you. You weren't here!"

"I was lost. You weren't wrong when you said that I was losing myself." She took a step towards Heather. "I was losing you. And that means that I was losing myself too. I took for granted that you were my wife and that you'll always be there, and I didn't realize how much pain my distance was causing you. I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry."

"Sorry isn't enough! Words mean nothing anymore! How can I know that we won't go back to the same, to this unhappiness and empty feeling. Words are just meant to be broken promises!" Heather shouted, her hand brushing back her soaked hair.

"Because we'll work together. Together we will fix our problems and never fall back into how it's become." Naya kept reaching out for the blonde but his time Heather wasn't taking steps back.

"I can't keep having to tell you that it's rough or that I'm lonely for you to realize it! I'm tired Naya."

"Heather, baby, I need you. I need you more than anything because you're my everything, and I know this is not over. I know how much you love me and I also know how much I've screwed up, how much we've screwed up. But it's no one's fault. Not anymore, no. I promise that we will never have to be in this situation again. I've loved you for 19 years and I'm not going to stop, ever" Naya said with sincerity.

Heather sobbed because no matter how much Naya managed to hurt her, she could also make her stronger walls come crashing down. "Naya- I-" Heather stuttered from all the crying.

"Don't say anything, shh. Just give me another chance, give us a chance. I know you have given me many, and that I have abused this, but, as you know, I only realize how much I need things once they are gone. And with you, it was the same. I let you go when I should have stayed and I tried to convince myself that I didn't need you, but I couldn't." Heather gasped for air as her crying was turning into uncontrollable.

"Because I love you. As simple as that. And I always try to make things complicated, but when it comes to you, it's all so simple. I love you. I shouldn't have turned to this, but Heather, you need to tell me when I'm losing myself, you're the only person I listen to. And I know I should have figured it out on my own, but I _need _you to tell me when I'm letting you down, because I never, ever want to do that." Naya was now just a step away from Heather, and despite the blinding rain, she could see how mortified she was. She reached over and took her hand, and was actually surprised when Heather didn't recoil.

* * *

_So close your eyes_

_Let me tell you all the reasons why_

_You'll never gonna have to cry, baby_

_Because you're one of a kind_

* * *

"Can't you see that no matter how much I want to run away, I can't? Because it's you, you drag me in like a magnet. And because no matter how much you always hurt me and that my head tells me to learn from my mistakes, my heart needs you, because I love you in a way that it shouldn't be possible. I thought my life was turning into a routine because you just didn't care anymore, but here we are, with so much drama that it doesn't look like anything is normal anymore" Heather said with a sad chuckle.

"It's you and me, and that doesn't break apart so easily. Nonetheless, you keep pushing it, and I don't know- I don't know if the chord will be able to resist another pull. You managed to make me believe that you don't care enough, and when I say to you that maybe we should spend some time apart, you show me you care. And make me see that our love is too intense for our own good." She sighed while Naya looked at her intently, not even bothering to wipe her tears because at this point she didn't know if it was the rain or her feelings.

"Naya, I've spent 17 years by your side, even when we broke up I was with you. And in that time I haven't been able to understand you. To understand why you seem to care and be able to show that you do, but then become so distant after being years together. How come you were the first to say 'I love you' and tell me that you wanted to be with me despite it all, but then run away when things got serious. How you seemed to be more than fine being alone, but the moment you saw me again, you wanted me back. How you fought for me so hard and when you got me, waited a year and a half to propose. How you pour all your feelings into your music and your art, but to the outside world you appear as so guarded. How you take all the blame when maybe it's my fault too. But you don't say it; you fight for me, after I push you away. How it seems that we're always saying that we run away and yet no one ever stops running. How you seem to know all your flaws but you keep doing some of them. How you're so imperfectly perfect."

"You say you don't understand me, but the truth is that you're actually the only person that does. All you said is true. I have my flaws but I don't have the maturity to not stumble on the same pebble again. I only realize how lucky I am, until I get unlucky. I fly high and want to keep climbing, until I crash and come back down. I try to hold my pose and make the world see that I am confident when I know that it only takes a word to break me. Because it's just easier to play a strong part than to accept that I can be hurting too. That _Naya Rivera _also makes mistakes and sometimes doesn't mend them." Naya said with an air of disdain. "I live on impulses but then I realize that I should calm down and think things over. Which makes me stop and take too much time deciding crucial things although I know that the right answer is always the easiest." She paused for a second.

"We run away because we care too much, and if we share something, it is that we never know when the ticking bomb will come off, so it's better to escape while we can than to accept fate or whatever it is. I've always cared, I just have a hard time showing it because when I know something is wrong, or that I'm doing something wrong, I just pretend that it isn't, even though that makes me numb to everything else." There was another short pause.

"The fact that you say that I'm imperfectly perfect only proves to me that we are the perfect match. Because we fit like a jigsaw puzzle. I complement your flaws and take the blame, and you give me a reality check whenever I doze off. Your mistakes are mine, as well as mine are yours. Because we work together, sometimes in a better rhythm than now, but the truth is that we needed this to happen to be able to see that we need each other. This was a wakeup call that we don't want this to happen. Because I know you're scared, and that that makes you want to run away. But I also know that you don't want to."

She took the final step and placed her hand on Heather's cheek. Heather had to breathe noisily and almost hiccup to regain her breath from all the crying. Naya had never seen her cry with so much feeling, not even that December night. That time it had been anger and feeling misunderstood, and now it was pure emotion. And it was making her cry too.

"Please, don't- please stop crying. It breaks my heart to see you like this" Naya cried and brought her other hand up to her other cheek.

"I can't, it hurts too much" Heather sobbed, her blue eyes now completely filled with sorrow.

"Hemo, baby can't you see how much I love you and want you to be happy. And all I ask from you is to say you love me too. We will be fine, I promise, come on. You know it, babe..." Naya insisted trying to get her wife back.

Heather was really trying to give in because what Naya was saying was true, but it was just so hard. She didn't want to go back to how it was. And the truth was that Heather had always had trouble letting go, because it all seemed to leave after a while; or at least not last forever.

But Naya did.

* * *

_Yeah, here's to you_

_You're the one that always pulls us through_

_You always do what you gotta do, babe_

_Because you're one of a kind_

* * *

It suddenly hit her, Naya always stayed or found a way back into her life. Right now, here she was, without a coat or shoes in the bloody rain, fighting for her, refusing to let her leave. And that meant more than something to Heather.

"All my life I've only known goodbye; my father, me leaving Taylor, my mother. But you have been the only one who hasn't left, because that night at the beach, it was me who told you to leave. But you came back."

"And I'd do it a thousand times again. I'm not leaving, ever. I'm staying forever with you. Right here, Heather, I'm not going anywhere." She said, every little bit quieter than before until it was only above a whisper.

Heather was overwhelmed with everything that Naya was. She had been absent, yes, but one of her qualities was that she was always willing to fix it, and she always did. And it only took Naya to be told once for her to understand that she needed to change. She had been scared, but very slowly she started to feel she could trust Naya again and forgive her. Because she loved her and she would always be her constant craving.

"You promise?"

"I promise." Brown eyes locked onto blue and they were so sincere that Heather could do nothing but give in.

"I love you" Heather said.

"I love you more, and I'm sorry" Naya answered and wrapped her arm around her.

"I'm sorry too."

Heather said and felt herself melt into Naya's embrace. Naya pulled her head off the top of Heather's head, so she could see her eyes. Hemo lifted her head off Naya's neck and returned the gaze. The brunette leaned in and firmly kissed the blonde. Heather wedged her arms out, that were previously stuck by her sides, and wrapped them around Naya's waist pulling them impossibly close. Naya lifted her hand to cup her wife's cheek while the other one went and found her hair, tugging her even closer.

They didn't know if it was the rain that was making them shiver or the fact that their firm lip lock was making their breaths fasten. For some bizarre reason, the famous rain scene from 'The Notebook' entered Naya's mind while she kept kissing Heather and she thought that it was the most romantic thing ever, that matched the situation. So in the middle of the New York street at almost four in the morning, with pouring rain, Naya gripped Heather's waist and lifted her suddenly off the ground, making her jump and wrap her legs around Naya's waist. She carried her inside the building without losing contact of their lips and managed to climb up the elevator, across the hallway and into their room.

Impressed with Naya's strength, but knowing that maybe she was overdoing it, she unwrapped her legs from Naya and touched the ground. She stood there standing with her breathing hitched and looked straight into Naya's eyes. She took a step forward and slowly she started unbuttoning Naya's blouse. Naya took Heather's drenched coat off and it touched the floor with a damp thud. She did the same with her shirt and kissed her in the meantime. They removed each other's pants and when it was only their underwear in their humid bodies from the rain, Heather's hands stilled and fell down to her sides.

Her chest was rising and falling rather quickly and the way her wet hair fell down on the sides of her face, made Naya think about how sublime Heather's beauty was. She had to admit that her forties were really suiting her, because she was still stunning, and she couldn't know why she had been so distant when _this _woman was hers. Naya waited silent admiring her wife whilst she had the same adoring look in her eyes which made Naya's stomach be filled with butterflies. Despite it all, it still felt like the first time.

"You're so damn beautiful" Naya said quietly.

Heather took her hands and guided Naya into their bed, slowly putting Naya down against the comforter and her legs straddled the brunette's hips.

"I could never be more beautiful than you" Heather replied just above a whisper, with her face inches from Naya's.

She kissed her which made Heather's head lift a bit due to the intensity of the kiss. Heather let out a soft moan and kissed her back, putting her hands besides Naya's face, against the mattress and pulling Naya back down again. Meanwhile Naya rested hers in Hemo's hips and stroked her soft damp pale skin softly. They kept kissing and Heather lifted Naya's waist and unclasped her bra. Just after, Naya did the same and pulled her wife's underwear first. Heather kicked it off and stood on her knees to gaze back at her. Very slowly, and without losing eye contact, she took Naya's grey underwear off and leaned down and kissed her tenderly.

Despite their kisses being frantic in the street and in the elevator, Heather's kiss now had been slow and soft. Because no matter the situation, every physical encounter Naya and Heather had, was not about the physical or the dominance, it was about showing their everlasting love. And in this case, their forgiveness.

Naya broke away first and said, "I need you. I will always need you. And it will never come up to this again, ok?"

"Ok" Heather whispered smiling just before she met their lips again. She finally relaxed her arms making their chests meet. "I love you so much" Heather said with restrain.

"I love you too, always" she replied breathlessly. They kissed again, and when they broke apart, the soft rocking of their hips already leaving them out of breath, a whisper was heard.

"Heath" the blonde looked up to the sweet name calling that only her wife used.

"Nay?"

"Make love to me". It wasn't a question, it was a statement. A statement filled with sweetness and intimacy, because no matter how many times they said it, it would have the same effect. It was a way for them to know that after everything they went through, they were worth it, their marriage was worth it. Their love was worth it.

As Heather's kisses moved down her neck and her hand traveled further south, Naya let herself be fully submerged into her wife's sincere touches. Heather knew that maybe things would be hard again, and that it would take hard work. But she also knew that when the morning came, and she was lying in Naya's protective arms, everything would be all right. She would feel safe, loved and special. Because she was, they were.

It was their worst fight, yes. But they worked it out. They went for their kids and spent a whole weekend away together, as the happy family they were. Heather told her when something was bothering her and Naya was always there to listen. Naya called the producers and declined the offer; she never went to LA. She stayed in New York with her beautiful wife and their amazing kids.

Marriage can be hard, it takes guts to work for it. But when the love shared is as powerful as Naya and Heather's was, it is an inevitability that everything works out fine.

* * *

_You're the reason why I'm breathing_

_With the little look my way_

_You're the reason that I'm feeling_

_It's finally safe to stay._

* * *

Hey! Sorry for the angsty chapter, but I think that some of fics out there never address this, and it's very real. Marriage can be tough but as long as you work for it, everything will work out. I'm sorry if the lyrics were kind of confusing. It was my way of telling how pure and significant their love is, especially in a situation like that one, while it clashed with the desperate feelings of wanting to fix something but not knowing how. The song is 'Close your eyes' by the fabulous Michael Bublé. Hope you liked it, and brace yourselves for the Glee season finale, although we all know it's going to suck regardless. See you next time!


End file.
